


The Show Begins

by storyofmine



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Adorable!Niall, Fluff, M/M, Narry for the win, Singer!Harry, but a bit different, first audition, harry's first audition, it's all cute and fluffy though, nervous!harry, supportive boyfriend niall, x-factor audition
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-28
Updated: 2018-07-28
Packaged: 2019-06-17 16:40:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15465648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/storyofmine/pseuds/storyofmine
Summary: Harry is about to go to his x-Factor audition. No need to say that he is very nervous but his boyfriend Niall is by his side and would never let him down.





	The Show Begins

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Show Begins](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/401178) by Schokokeks120 (me). 



> A short, fluffy OneShot about my two favourite boys.
> 
> I might write more chapters for this story because I had lots of ideas for what I want to happen after Harry goes through to the next round and wins the x-Factor, etc.  
> Let me know if you'd be interested in more chapters. There'd be a lot of drama.

"Are you nervous, Hazza?"

Harry looked down at his smaller, blonde boyfriend who's eyes were sparkling with excitement. Excitement being the exact opposite feeling of which Harry was feeling right now, seeing as it was almost time for him to go on stage and not only perform but also convince the judges of his voice - or talent as Niall would put it.

Now, if you looked at Harry Styles you'd see a tall, muscular man with long, curly and brown hair. Tattoos were covering his arms but they are the only ones you can see because there are so many more underneath his clothes. His arms, thighs and chest are covered in them and he doesn't plan on stopping to add more soon.

To put it short: If you didn't know Harry you would be scared by his appearance. And honestly? You probably should be.

But if you knew him better you'd know that there is one person who brings out his good side. Someone who made this serious-looking guy all soft and overprotective.

This someone being Niall Horan.

No-one ever expected that this small, Irish boy could have such a big impact on Harry but here they are. Happier than they could ever be. They started dating shortly after Niall moved to Cheshire and became the new student in Harry's class, even though Harry thought Niall was too energetic and too childish at first.

His opinion about the slightly older boy changed though when Harry found Niall crying in the bathroom after some students cornered him in the hallway and threw tons of bad words at him.

Harry swore on that day to never let anyone hurt or come near Niall ever again if they had bad intentions.

Long story short: After a while of Harry and Niall spending a lot of time together, Niall started calling Harry his 'protective bear' and 'protective bear' turned into boyfriend. It didn't mean that Niall stopped calling Harry his bear though.

They were inseparable and nobody doubted it would ever change.

It took a lot of convincing and cuddles from Niall to finally get Harry to audition for the x-Factor and he still wanted to cancel the whole trip on the day of the audition.

No need to say that he was indeed nervous. He would usually deny his emotions but this was Niall so there was no need to put on his mask.

"Maybe a little nervous", he finally answered after thinking about the question for a bit. "But you're helping a lot by just being here."

If it was possible, Niall's smile got even bigger and he wrapped his short arms around Harry's torso. He laid his head against his boyfriend's chest and listened to the slightly faster than usual heartbeat.

"It's okay, Bear. I'll be here and listen to every word you sing and," he turned his head up so he was able to look into his favourite pair of green eyes, "I'll be the first one to congratulate you on your three yes. Yeses? Yeseses?"

Harry chuckled and leant down to give his Niall a peck on the forehead. How could someone be as adorable as his boyfriend. His! Boyfriend! "I don't even know if I'm good enough to get one yes, Nialler. To think about getting more than one would be crazy", while saying the last word he raised his eyebrows, earning a chuckle from Niall. Before the blonde could say anything Harry gave him another kiss - this time on the tip of his nose. "But I appreciate your faith in me, little one."

"Harry! Don't say that in public", Niall scolded Harry but his cheeks have already turned a bright red colour. 'Little one' doesn't mean anything sexual, no, Harry just likes to call Niall little one because Niall is, well - small. They secretely love it both.

It looked like Harry wanted to say something else but before he could form the first word with his mouth, a technician made his way over to them and cut him off.

"Please get ready. You've got a few seconds left", he explained and vanished again.

Harry's face paled a bit after he heard the words. He closed his eyes and his hands started to shake but when two smaller, colder hands wrapped themselves around his long, lanky fingers, his shaking subsided. Slowly, he opened his eyes again and found himself at eye level with the ocean.

"You can do it, Hazza. Just believe in yourself. I have told you that you're an amazing singer and if I say so other people will do as well. Or are you saying that you don't believe me, Bear?" Niall put his hands on his hips and looked up into his boyfriend's eyes with a dangerous sparkle.

Not being able to control himself, Harry laid his hands on both of Niall's cheeks and squeezed them, leaving Niall with a cute pouty face. "Niall, I do believe you but out there are experts and they are only looking for the best and I'm not-" He got cut off again by another hug.

"You're not nervous because you know that you rock and you will win because I would be very sad if you didn't go out there now and showed the world what a genius you are." Niall being Niall, he found the right words again.

Harry wanted to give an answer but the technician was back and pushed him towards the edge of the stage. "Be ready in 3, 2, 1." Where the 0 should have been was just another push to Harry's back and with one last look back to his boyfriend, who was showing him his thumbs and smiled a toothy grin, he made his way on the stage and in front of a hall full of people and worse - the judges.

He went over to the big, red 'x' and held the microphone that the technician gave him in front of his lips. Everybody's eyes were on him, he knew that and after gulping hard he manages to say a, surprisingly not shaky, "Hi".

Simon Cowell looked at him, but instead of killing him with his eyes - like Harry kind of expected - he had an actual interested gleam in them and he studied Harry like he already knew that his performance would be good.

"Hello, what's your name?", Simon asked and took a look down at his notes to check if the information was right.

"I'm Harry. Harry Styles", Harry answered happily because he was able to answer at least one question right.

"Alright Harry Styles, how are you?"

"Actually, I'm a bit nervous. I've never performed in front of such a big audience", he admitted and earned himself a round of applause from the audience which made him smile.

Simon smiled - he actually smiled - at him calmly. "That's perfectly fine. Everybody is nervous to perform. Did you bring anyone with you to calm you down?"

Harry blushed and looked to the side where he knew Niall would be and, of course, the blonde didn't move one bit and gave him an encouraging smile. A big grin appeared on his face when he turned back to the jury. "I only brought my- my boyfriend Niall with me but he is the most important person in my life so I'm not sad that nobody else could come."

A few people in the audience awed when they heard this. Despite it being the 21st century, it still wasn't easy to out yourself this easily in front of so many people and Harry still didn't feel completely comfortable with it but he was glad to have done it right at the beginning. He wouldn't have to hide anything now.

"Alright Harry. What are you going to sing today?", Louis, the other judge asked.

"I'll sing 'Run' by Leona Lewis."

"Okay, the stage is yours", Simon said and made a waving motion towards the stage.

Harry nodded and grabbed the microphone in his hands, waiting for the background music to begin.

When the song started, the audience went silent. It was no secret that Run by Leona Lewis was a beautiful, but very difficult song to sing and they were anticipating Harry's singing voice.

Harry listened to the notes of the piano playing the intro to the song and waited for the time to begin singing. When his part came he sang the lyrics, completely lost in the song and oblivious to the amazed stares the audience and judges sent his way. They were speechless.

Niall, who was still standing to the side of the stage, was smiling lovingly and adoringly at his boyfriend. He wasn't surprised by the people's reaction because he already knew that Harry was an amazing singer. No news for him but he loved seeing so many people enjoying his Harry's voice, which hit every note perfectly but brought his own personality to it as well.

Soon enough, the song ended and Harry opened his eyes, not having realised that he even closed them.

The room was dead silent.

Then - one person started clapping. And then another. And another. The whole room was filled with clapping and the audience even gave him a standing ovation which really was incredible and Harry couldn't believe it. He knew that his voice was okay, especially because Niall always told him that he was amazing but he never really thought of himself as someone who could get a standing ovation.

And yet here he was. Even the judges looked amazed.

He brought his hands up to his mouth, not believing what was happening. Then he turned his head to the side where he knew Niall was waiting for him and feeling the same feelings as Harry.

Except, Niall wasn't there anymore.

Instead, he ran on stage, towards Harry and threw his arms around his boyfriend's broad chest. Reflexively, Harry wrapped his strong arm around his smaller boyfriend and pulled him tighter to his chest.

For Harry's ears only, Niall whispered: "I told you, Bear. You are amazing!"

Harry chuckled and gave Niall a kiss on the top of his head, right on the blonde locks.

When they parted, Harry kept one arm around Niall's shoulders as to not let him leave the stage again. He needed his Niall right now. Who knew if he could handle the judges on his own?

"The boyfriend I guess?", Simon asked, one eyebrow raised in an asking manner.

Harry nodded and Niall grinned. "Yes, this is Niall", Harry explained, even though no explanation was needed.

"Niall, you've got a talented boyfriend if I may say so", Simon said, this time his words were directed towards the Irish boy who nodded eagerly and stood on his tippy-toes to speak into the microphone.

"I know. He's the best. I always tell him but he thinks I'm lying", he explained and Harry smiled, while also blushing a bit. A wave of laughter ran through the audience and Niall looked up at Harry as if he couldn't believe that all the people were laughing because of something that he said.

Simon shook his head smilingly. "I wouldn't go as far and say that he's the best but you're certainly not the worst and I think we could work with it. What do you think, Louis?"

Louis, the other judge sat there and bit on his pen, seemingly thinking about what to say and how to decide. A few seconds past and when he began talking, Harry thought he would die right there and then. It's been a long time since he felt this nervous and thinking about it, the last time was probably when he asked Niall out for a date. Or maybe when he found the courage to ask Niall to be his boyfriend.

"Okay, Harry. I think you've got a very good voice and I actually really like you. And most importantly I can't let Niall down, right? If my senses aren't wrong, I hear an Irish accent. I can't let my own folk down now, can I? It's a yes from me, Harry", Louis explained and smiled happily.

Simon didn't wait long before he began to speak. "I already said what I was thinking and don't have anything to add. It's a yes from me as well."

Harry couldn't process the words before he felt two smaller arms being wrapped around his neck and he had his arms full of Niall. His boyfriend was laughing and telling him something about 'I told you so' but Harry didn't care. He was just too happy to be able to go a round further. That's amazing! So he began laughing as well.

"Thank you so much", Harry managed to say inbetween his rounds of happy laughter and waved while walking off the stage, his hand tightly connected with Niall's who was also waving towards the audience and showing his teeth because of his wide grin.

Simon and Louis looked at each other, obviously content with their decision.

Behind the curtains, Niall kissed Harry on the lips. Harry grinned stupidly.

"I told you so, Hazza. And no need to be nervous, right?", Niall said and Harry couldn't disagree.


End file.
